A conference call may allow more than two endpoints to participate in a call. To participate in a call, a user of an endpoint may dial a telephone number to access a conference server. The user may be asked to provide a conference identifier and other identifies such as a user identifier. After entering the requested information, the user may be connected to the conference call. Entering the requested information may be cumbersome. Consequently, connecting an endpoint to a conference call may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.